Pyromaniac Left Behind
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: A strange story about the lycans attacking a Ziodex factory, the whole story focusing on a lycan girl called Pandi.


Don't own anything you recognise, if I did, the characters wouldn't be dead. Don't own what Lucian is saying in the end, it's a quote. Just like my other story, "Without me…", this is a part taken from a extremely long and extremely bad fanfiction of mine called Hybrid Eyes. Instead of editing the whole thing (which wouldn't help, the plot is awful), and putting it up, I edit small pieces and let you read them. Because you people don't really need to know everything, do you? At least I think these parts make sense without reading Hybrid Eyes. And, in case you're really, really, really stupid, this is set before the film/book, and I really hope you would have figured that out without me telling you.

**Pyromaniac Left Behind**

Pandi slowly inhaled as much as she possibly could, and then slowly exhaled, making her breath sound like an unnaturally heavy sigh. This caused Lucian to frown and shake his head at her, and she responded with a shrug. She sure wasn't adventuring their operation with too much noises, most of her pack mates were a lot more loud than she was. She just couldn't help sighing. She was just so damned bored. Who wouldn't be bored after lying behind some bushes on a hill for almost an hour, without being allowed to talk, just waiting?

"This is taking too long. Why aren't they just going away?" she thought, and nervously shifted position for the third time in fifteen minutes. Lucian put a gloved hand on her shoulder, apparently trying to calm her down. It didn't help much.

"Damned bloods. Get away from that entrance. You've got nothing to do here" she thought. And then, a movement down there. The vampires were finally moving away from the north entrance of the Ziodex factory.

"Finally!" she silently whispered, and made eye contact with her leader, to alert him of the vampire's leaving, in case he hadn't heard it. She suspected that he had, but it was her job to alert him, and so she did. Lucian nodded, made the first sign to alert his pack, and then put his hand on her neck, a gesture that spoke for it self. Stay here.

"What!" she whispered. glaring at him.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere near them. You've done your part" he leaned over to whispered in her ear. She tried to think of some argument, but was distracted by his hot breath on her neck.

"Dammit, Pandi, keep you feelings out of this" she thought to herself, and bared her teeth at her leader in objection. She immediately regretted it, since Lucian gripped her neck in a very painful way, telling her that she had once again crossed the line. She lowered her head in submission to her leader, he removed his hand, made the second sign, and all the lycans got up and silently ran down the hill. All except Pandi, who was once again left behind, furious. This time with herself, for being so extremely stupid to try and challenge Lucian, going against his wishes once more. Pandi was a young lycan, and she often went against all instincts and rules, being too disobedient and rebellious for Lucian's tastes. Pandi cursed as much as she knew in all languages she could think of, and then made up some new curses, some of them simply not biologically possible (if you want examples, call Roger (138726), she's an expert at this, says the author). Pandi knew that it just was for her own protection, but it was still humiliating to be left behind.

"I should have stayed at home. Not that I had an option. Sharp puppy hearing, my…" and then once again she started swearing. After a while she grew tired of this, and just waited for the pack to return, gazing out in the darkness. And then she saw them move below the hill.

"Without me, you wouldn't be able to do this" she thought. "Without me and my "puppy hearing" you wouldn't be able to know when the guards are gone. That, is at least what you want me to believe. I'm sure you would have found a way if I wasn't here. And I'm positive that at least some of you have nearly as sharp hearing as I. Lucian must have, why shouldn't he? He's the greatest lycan that ever have lived, you've said it yourselves. Oh, stop it Pandi, don't think of him like that. Stop it. Focus on what you're doing. Not much, actually. You, or me, being useful here, is all a lie. And, besides, it's pathetic to argue with myself. I'm not…"

Pandi's argument with herself was interrupted by the first returning lycan, Trix, who jumped over the bushes and landed next to her, carrying with him a smell of blood mixed with petrol.

"Hiya, pup, had fun without us?" he whispered, a wide grin on his rat-like features. Pandi didn't bother answering, as the rest of the lycans returned to their hiding place.

"Right, well done everybody, now let's go" Lucian said, keeping his voice down.

"Wait" Pandi said, receiving weird looks from everybody. "Can't we stay and watch it explode? Please?" she asked.

"Why do you want to see that?" Trix said, looking very puzzled.

"Come on, Trixie, how many times in my life will I get the chance to see anything this big explode?" Trix made a movement with his fist when he heard his hated nickname, but when Lucian gave him a look, Trix lowered his hand, and just muttered something that sounded like "Pyromaniac".

"Please?" Pandi said again, giving Lucian her puppy eye look.

"All right, pup, we'll stay and watch" Lucian said, receiving Pandi's rare but bright smile.

"Jesus Christ" Trix thought to himself. "She's got the largest crush on him I've ever seen, and he doesn't notice it. Of course, he's not looking for such things at all. She doesn't have a chance".

The lycans hid themselves in the bushes again, waiting for the vampire-owned factory to explode. When it did, and then burst into flames, the lycans on the hill began cheering. Over the noise, Pandi could hear her leader mutter:

"You're acting like a pack of rabid hounds…"

**The end.**

Please review, reviews are the reason I even get up in the morning. It doesn't have to be long at all, but please, please, please, tell me what you think. Please? (and now the author gives all her readers' a puppy eye look)


End file.
